secrets to keep, truths to tell
by Weeping-Fangirl
Summary: Ezra left. Aria's heartbroken. A seems to have left her untill she discovers a new secret. one that is to big to hide. Now still T but maybe in later chapters.. who knows..
1. Chapter 1

He was gone..

It hit me like a ton of bricks..

The love of my life left me..

Hell. I was only 16 but still I knew I loved him..

Ezra left. Why the hell did he leave...

Deep in my heart I know why, but I just don't want to admit it to myself. The pain would go from bad to unbearable..

My left hand searched the bed, after a while I found the torn and tattered paper.

It was his letter. He had sent it to me from his new apartment in New York.

**I was doing homework in my room when my mom came up and handed me the letter. I just stared at it for a little while. Scared shitless.. For all I knew it could be another on of A's tortures letters. But after staring at the handwriting for about 10 minutes I recognized it as Ezra's. This fact had me dashing across the room to get to the letter as soon as possible. That's why I didn't notice that my brother was standing in the doorway.**

"**where's the fire." He said in a conversational tone.**

"**nowhere." I said. I tried to make my voice sound casual as I quickly hid the letter behind my back. **

**He saw my sudden movement "What's that?" **

**I tried to keep the shocked expression of my face as I tried to make a good excuse.**

"**what's what?" I asked. Failing to come up with a smarter answer. **

"**the thing your hiding behind your back.." he looked at me as if I'd gone nutters.**

"**I'm not hiding anything." Quickly putting the letter in the elastic waistband of my skirt. "what are you talking about?"**

**He looked me in the eye. I tried to get my self assured Aria glare on my face. I probably was failing miserably. **

"**ooookay." He dragged out the word like he was not quite sure what to do. I was not sure either. What's a girl supposed to do when she's hiding a letter from her boyfriend that happens to be her teacher in the elastic waistband of her skirt. Yeah.. it's not like there's a instruction manual or something. **

"**well. I just came to say that dinners almost ready." He quickly turned and left the room. **

**I sank back on my bed pulled the letter from the back of my skirt and opened it. After I unfolded it I started to read. **

_**Dear Aria.**_

_**I'm leaving. I hate to break it to you this way.**_

_**But I will be living in New York from now on.**_

_**That means I got the job I applied for a little while back. **_

_**You have to know I will always love you, but we just can't continue this way.**_

_**It's just to dangerous. You're underage and I'm your teacher. Things could go horribly wrong. **_

_**I'm not doing this out of self preservation I'm doing this for both of us. **_

_**It would be better if we wouldn't meet, talk or even be in the same building ever again.**_

_**A clean break. That's the best. I won't contact you. If you won't contact me. **_

_**Don't cry over the ending of our relationship. There are better boys for you. That are your own age. That have the same interests.**_

_**So, Aria this is our goodbye. Our time together was the best of my life.**_

_**I will always love you. In a way. **_

_**Love Ezra. **_

**By the time she was done reading his letter she was crying, **

**He left her. **

A distant buzzing sound woke her out of her reverie.

A text.

She grabbed her phone and opened the text. It was from A. As she expected.

Pretty little Aria. Your teacher on the white horse leaves you. Wonder what that's all about. You may have lost your dirty little secret. But you can't lose me. 

-A 

She just stared at her phone.

"Aria! Dinners ready." Her mom yelled at the top of her lugs. She threw her phone on her bed and made her way downstairs.

After dinner she locked herself up in her room and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She was so Immersed in her sadness that her friends attempts to make her laugh didn't help. Everything made her think of Ezra. The blue of the lake water was almost the same shade as his eyes, the darkness of the tree trunks in the forest reminded her of his hair, the macaroni and cheese as one of the two dishes he could cook.. Her life was empty.. she was empty.

Everything went on autopilot, she woke up, went to school, followed her classes ate lunch missed the class after English because she cried in the bathroom for an Hour, after school she went home and locked herself in her room to cry. She had to come down for dinner and then she went to bed..

Her mother and her friends were concerned about the amount of weight she had lost. But she just couldn't bring herself to eat. Every morning when she should eat breakfast she got nauseated and the only thing she did was puke her guts out. While she should have been eating at lunch she sat in one of the toilet stalls mentally preparing herself for her English class and probably if she had anything in her stomach she would puke again. At dinner she would stare at her plate and just push it around on her plate. Eating maybe a bite or two.. Just to puke them out the next morning.

She was going downstairs to grab a glass of water when she heard her mother talking to her three best friends.

"Emily you're not the only one who is concerned. We all are.." She heard Hanna say.

"Yeah, I wasn't saying that but just look at the weight she's lost." Emily replied.

"I don't know what the cause of all her distress is.. Byron and I are back together.. we are living in the same house again.." Her mother said. Obviously trying to hold her emotions in check. But failing miserably.

"I don't think that's it.. maybe she got her heart broken?" Spencer said.

"Who did the breaking then.. She hasn't been on a date in ages." Hanna said sarcastically.

"maybe she just had a mayor crush. And he said no." said Spencer.

Aria had heard enough. She dashed back to her room and threw herself on the bed.

After a while her friends came up.

"Ok, Aria time to get you out of bed." Hanna said cheerily.

I don't reply.

"Ok, Aria. You have to tell us why your so upset.." Spencer said.

I sat upright. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. I had to tell them sometime..

"Em, will you please close the door." Emily closed the door and came to sit on the bed with the rest of us.

"well.. I will tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"we promise" the said in unision.

Aria got up from her bed and walked to her desk to grab the letter from Ezra. She needed it to explain her situation. After she took her place on the bed again she took on shuddering breath and started talking.

"The first day back here I went to a bar. I met someone, I was staring at Ali's poster and he asked me what was wrong. I told him the story.. After a lot of talking we ended up in the one of the bathroom stalls.. Making out."

"ok. You met someone and had a hot make out session in a dirty bathroom stall.. What's the big secret here..?" Hanna asked..

"He told me he was exited to start his first teaching job.. " I said.. "The next day I discovered that he was a teacher at our school."

The girls gasped. "do we know him?" Emily asked. Not quite able to keep the shock out her voice..

"yes.. He was our new English teacher.." A lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"You where making out with MR. FITZ." Hanna was shocked to say the least. "That's epic." Spencer elbowed her in the ribs. "ow! What was that for?" Hanna finally figured it out. And was silent.

"Yes. I was making out with Mr. Fitz." The single tear turned to crying. Emily put an arm around me to comfort me.

"And we decided to continue our relationship.. No matter how dangerous it was. After a while I started to fall in love with him. I still love him.." Aria's was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"But he read one of A's messages and thought I told my friends. That's when it started to go downhill. Then he went to New York to get another job. He got it and then he left." I couldn't speak anymore. I handed the letter to Spencer so she could read it out loud.

After she was done they were all dumbfounded. Not speaking for a while. I just began crying harder. Then I felt three pairs of arms around me. Trying to comfort me.

After a while I had calmed down enough for them to start asking me questions.

I tried to answer all of them. After a while Spencer said that she had to get home for dinner. The other two agreed and left with her.

I read Ezra's letter again. Only now noticing something. A date. He had left a month and a half ago. I started counting. Once. Twice. Starting again. Panic started taking over. God no. This couldn't be happening to me.

My buzzing phone broke the silence.

Well little Aria. Finally you told your friends the truth. But my dear Aria. Were I am involved the truth never sets you free.

-A


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG.. thank you for all the reviews.. hell.. I love getting reviews..=D I think it's awesome that one stupid girl from The Netherlands can get reviews with out knocking her English skills.. So thanks again.. And since I start writing A/N I might as well give a little tip.. I LOVE listening to this song when I'm writing this story.. It's such a beautiful song from a Dutch band/ singer called Miss Montreal.. She's awesome and deserves all the love she can get.. Her lyrics are beautiful and her voice is soooooo gooooood..33 I know you will get linked to a live performance but it makes the song more heartbreaking.. I think it perfectly describes how Aria feels at this point.. (I'm well aware that she sings that people just die.. but the rest of the song fits perfectly..) I'm sorry to bother you with a long AN but well.. this is the link: .com/watch?v=Z9AtZECXHbw**

**And enjoy the new chapter..=D**

A week has passed and I still didn't have the nerve to buy a pregnancy test. To afraid that my calculations had been right. It's just the fact that I'm a stalked sixteen year old girl who is possibly pregnant with her ex- boyfriend/ teachers baby. Hell yeah. If someone found out I would be screwed. If A found out I would be more than screwed.

But after my mom and friends only got more concerned about my well being I had to buy one. So one day I decided to drive to one of the nearby cities and buy a pregnancy test. I didn't buy one.. I bought 6 of them from 3 different brands. Well, who blames me. I just want to be absolutely sure. I stopped at a restaurant when I was half way home. I didn't want my mother to find the tests in my trash can. That would suck. I wanted to tell them face to face. I went to the bathroom and somehow managed to produce enough pee for 6 different tests. After some of the most agonizing minutes of my life I decided to look at my tests. Every single one of them read positive. I saw a little smiley face, two pink lines and even the word pregnant spelled out.

I sank to the ground. I was screwed.

The only thing I knew is that I had to tell my parents as soon as possible. They would know what to do, but I also had to very careful not to tell them the baby's father. That would be the most difficult thing I would ever do. But I knew I had to find Ezra and tell him I couldn't keep his own child a secret. And off course I had to decide what to do next. Get an abortion, keep it or put it up for adoption. That decision could alter the course of my life unlike anything I ever imagined. If I would decide to keep it the baby would ruin every ambition and dream I ever had.

After I had calmed down enough I started to drive home. Thinking about the baby and Ezra the whole way. I didn´t know what to do. I was lost.

The next few weeks passed without me noticing. The morning sickness was lessening considerably. And live was almost back to normal. Ignoring the fact that my belly was growing and I was beginning to show. But at least I had decided what I wanted to do with the baby. Fairly quickly I decided I couldn´t live knowing I had killed my first baby. So abortion was of the list fairly quickly. Still having to options. I started thinking about the pros and cons, when it comes to the results.. Let´s say that adoption won. But that just didn´t feel right. I didn´t want mine and Ezra´s baby to grow up with some random strangers. And I knew I didn´t want to admit it to myself. But when I thought about it I knew that if I was true to myself I was selfish enough to not give the last piece of Ezra up. It was all I had left of him. My friends noticed a change after this decision. I started eating again. I knew I was eating for Ezra´s child and not for me. But they thought I was on my way back. Not knowing that I was sinking deeper into a depression every minute.

I was still debating about how I would break the news to my mother. I couldn't just walk up to her saying "mom. I'm pregnant. Ooh.. And before I forget do you know we are out of orange juice?" yeah.. That wouldn't really help my situation. So one night she came to my room asking if I had dirty laundry.

I looked up from my book. She had startled me.

"Earth to Aria. I asked you if you had dirty laundry?"

After I had considered this question for a while I decided that there was no time like the present and that I should just tell her. "eehm. No. Mom can you come in and close the door.. I have something to tell you."

She look startled but came in and sat down on my bed. "okay. Spill it" she said in her usual no nonsense tone.

Suddenly the pattern on my bedding was very interesting. "mom. I think you're not going to like what I am about to tell you."

"what is it Aria?" She sounded a bit frightened but mostly curious.

I took one deep breath and just spilled it "Mom.. I'm pregnant."

She looked at me in shock. "You're WHAT." She said when she had found her voice again.

"pregnant." I put my hands on my face and started crying. She sat there for a couple of minutes.

Suddenly there was a hand patting my back trying to comfort me. I looked up to see my mother looking at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed into my hands. Suddenly she was holding me rubbing soothing circles on my back. We cried together for a while.

After a while I heard the front door close.

"I'm home." My dad yelled. When he didn't get a reply he came upstairs to look for us. When he opened my bedroom door he was surprised to find us on my bed. Both of us crying our eyes out. He rushed to get to the bed.

"what's wrong?" he asked my mother.

She took a deep breath and said "Aria's pregnant." He looked shocked. But after he had processed he put his arms around both of us and started the comforting. We didn't have dinner that night. We just did a lot of talking. My dad had called my brother if he could stay at a friend that night. He didn't say why and my brother didn't ask.

They asked me some basic questions. Like how far are you along, did you see a doctor yet and who's the father. My answer where. I don't know, no and I don't know either. I couldn't tell them that Ezra was the father. He would go to jail and I couldn't have that.

After all the talking we went to bed early. When I came into my room I noticed I had one message. I opened it.

Aria, Aria. Didn't I tell you that I would find some dirt on you. But my dear this secret is to big to keep. Maybe not yet. But in a while it will be. 

-A

I was surprised to see that it was a message from A. After not having got one in a few months. ! knew that I also had to tell my friends and I was worried about how they would react. I was really tired so for once sleep came easily.

**Sooo.. her parents were pretty cool about it. How do you think your parents would react..? I think mine would kick me out.. how awesome is that.. NOT.. but yeaah.. If you want to say something tell me if not.. too baaaaad. I'm not begging for reviews. But it's fan-fucking-tastic when you get them.. thanks for reading and I'm will be updating soon.. because I'm bored..xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those who sent a review and I haven't send a response yet (and for everyone else out there! Of course!) .. YOU ARE AWESOME! Every time I get a review my heart just melts! It feels awesome..=D you're amazing and awesome and so much more. Thanks for reading and I love you all..333**

**OMG.. just saw the new PLL episode.. EPIC.. and I love that Aria and Ezra are back together.. WOW.. EPIC.. **

My mother woke me up the next morning. I looked at my alarm clock, when I saw the time I rushed to my closet. My mother stifled a laugh.

"easy Aria, I called school and told them you were sick."

I froze. "you did what?"

"I called school and told them you are sick." She said very slowly as if I wouldn't understand it otherwise.

"And what made you do that?" I asked still frozen into place.

"well. I called the obgyn this morning. And I made an appointment for you." She looked at me. I relaxed. And asked. "when is this appointment, precisely?"

"after lunch." She said as if it was cookie cutter clear. I slumped back on the bed.

"okay. And what are we going to do until then?" I asked.

"we are going to shop."

I looked at her in confusion. My mom despised shopping. I always wondered where I got my sense of style. My dad wasn't that into fashion either.

My mom sniggered. "It's not for me. But soon your clothing will be to small and a baby needs clothing and a crib and stuff."

"okay."I dragged out the word. "Well. I'll better get ready then." She understood the not so silent hint and left the room.

After I got dressed, brushed my hair and put on my makeup I went downstairs to eat. My mom was already at the table pouring milk into a bowl with cornflakes. I got my own bowl put in cornflakes and milk sat down and started to eat.

After we were both done eating we put our bowls in the sink. And left the house.

After a half hour drive we reached our destination. It was one of the nearby towns. We drove to a mall and got out. We went to a baby store first. Someone immediately came to us and asked my mother how far along she was. My mother looked at her in confusion. Then her words sunk in.

"I'm not pregnant." She said. Took my hand turned around and left the store. I shot the shop girl a apologetic look. She looked confused.

We went to a clothing store and my mother immediately steered towards the maternity section. MY mother started browsing the racks of clothing while I looked lost.

"come on Aria. We don't have much time." My mother looked annoyed. I reluctantly started browsing a rack of clothing as well. Most of the things where light colored and tight fitting. Not really my style. But after about 15 minutes I had found some pretty cute tops and dresses. My mom took my hand again and pulled me to the fitting room. I tried on the things she picked first. Comfy cotton tops and 2 pairs of dark jeans. Most of the tops where very form fitting so I decided not to buy them. The jeans where very comfortable. Then there was my pile some dark blue and black tops and a few lacy black dresses. I tried them on and liked them very much so decided to take them all. I picked up some leggings to. After we paid for the clothing. We went to a shoe store to pick up some comfy shoes. Since my shoe collection consisted of mostly uncomfortable flats and high heels. I decided on a pair of sneakers and some beautifully studded army boots.

I was really tired so we went to a little café and ordered lunch. It was necessary because we had the doctor's appointment at 1. After lunch we went back to the car and drove to the doctor's office.

I gave my name at the front desk and we waited for a few minutes before a nurse came who brought us to the examination room.

I was sent into a separate room to put on a paper gown. I went back in and the nurse performed all the regular tests. I was sent back into the room to put my clothes back on while the nurse talked to my mother for a while.

I came back in just as the doctor made his entry. He introduced himself as doctor Hale. I shook his hand and answered his questions. He caught my attention when he said.

"It looks that you're about 4 months pregnant." I was shocked. 4 moths.. That's quit long. I looked at my mom. She also looked very taken aback. He was silent for a few minutes. Allowing us to process the news. Then he continued.

"That rules out abortion. We can't remove the baby after the third month." I nodded. I didn't want to abort the baby. That would be wrong. I wasn't listening to him anymore. I did what he said when he told me to lie down on the examination table and pull up my top. I did as he instructed.

"this can be a little cold." He said as he squished some cold gel on my tiny bump. Then he began prodding it with some kind of object. A rapid thudding filled the room.

"the heartbeat sounds good." I was shocked. When I found my voice again I asked. "that's the baby's heartbeat?" He smiled. And answered "yes it is. And when you look at the screen you can see the baby."

I looked at the screen he was pointing at. At first I only saw a tiny blob. But after he began pointing and thing like the head and the feet I began to see a tiny human. I started to cry. I looked up at my mother and saw that she was crying as well. I grasped her hand she squeezed my hand lightly.

"The baby is developing as it should. Do you want to know the gender?" The doctor asked. Not able to form an answer I just nodded.

"It's a girl." He stated. I started to cry even harder.

A little girl.

My girl.

Ezra's girl.

She was neither of them. No.. I knew she was OUR girl.

We made her. And I wasn't going to give her up. I had to do it for her.

The rest of the appointment passed in a blur. I promised to take my prenatal vitamins and that I would eat healthy. That where the promises I made to doctor Hale. The promises I made to myself where completely different. I promised myself I would take care of her, that I would tell my best friends and I promised I would find Ezra and tell him. That last promise had a deadline. 5 months that was all I had.

Hopefully it was all I would need…

**Sooo.. no message from A this time.. A quiet day in Rosewood..? who knows.. I know Aria will hear from her soon enough… soo if you want to tell me what you think.. don´t hesitate to click the little button. I love hearing from you.. even if it´s not that nice. I can handle it.. So I´ll try and post another chapter tomorrow.. I have to otherwise you all would have to wait till Monday. My weekend is overflowing.. I have to work Saturday and I will celebrate my birthday with my friends Saturday evening.. and my family is coming over Sunday to also celebrate mine and my father's birthday.. (my birthday was July 23th.. but I was in Italy.. so my dad and I always celebrate it together..) It still boggles my mind that no one mentioned my terrible English.. so thanks a lot.. You´ve saved my fragile self esteem. Soo.. thanks for letting me bore you.. I love you all so much.. thanks for all the awesome reviews.. **

**I also got twitter.. I´m boring as hell but if you want to follow me.. be my guest.. My name is Twiheartruth **

**Love you all.. 33**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you all.. Gosh.. you're just freaking AMAZING.. all the lovely reviews.. they all are so encouraging. You all want me to continue.. you make me so HAPPY..=D thanks to all of you.. **

**Little note.. the pregnancy is going to be kind of sped up. I'm not going to dwell on the everyday things.. just the most important things.. But you'll just have to wait and seeeee..**

The next day I went to school wearing my new clothes. The boots where awesomely comfortable. I met Hanna and Emily in the hallway.

"Hey!" Hanna said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." I said. Not trying to give too much detail. "Can you guys come over to my house after school?" I asked. I took a deep breath and finished my question. "I have to tell you something."

They looked at each other. Then said "Okay." In unison. I looked around noticing someone was missing. "where's Spencer?"

"We don't know. She was acting kind of weird yesterday. Maybe it's A." Emily said. I shrugged and walked to my first class. The bell was going to ring any moment so I better be there before it did.

In class I wasn't paying attention to anything. I was focusing on how to break the news to my friends. The class flew by and I walked to the next one. Still lost in my thoughts.

I didn't see Spencer until lunch. And at lunch all she did was give me weird looks. I walked to my English class planning to get through it in the same fashion. It was quite hard to do because even without Ezra English still was my favorite class. So my attention was diverted. The teacher started by handing out some small books. Every student got one. I glanced at the cover.

"poetry by up and coming writers." It said in big bold black letters against a muddy green background. It didn't catch my attention. The teacher started talking about modern poetry. Boring the rest of the people out of their minds. But she kept catching my attention. After she had droned on about poetry she started ordering people around. Telling them they had to read a poem aloud. After a while she said.

"Aria. Could you read the poem on page 22?" I opened my book for the first time while she talked about the poem on page 22.

"the writer of this poem was a teacher at this school. He wrote this poem about someone he loved. When I asked him about it. He told me it was over. But that he would always love her." I had just found page 22 starring at the name that was written under the title of the poem.

"Ezra Fitz." I whispered

"Aria? You can start reading now." She said. I took a deep breath and started reading.

"B-26. A poem by Ezra Fitz." I had to fight back my tears. Taking another deep breath I continued.

"It's a number."  
" It's a song."  
" It's a girl."

" Smooth."  
" Pearl joy packed."  
" Gold falafel,"  
"As through ice."  
"It's four-thirty."  
"Morning with"  
"Phone calls."  
"It's deaf mute."  
"It's cheap."  
"A foreign car."  
"Maybe bingo."  
"Lucky night?"  
"Something says"  
"It smells bad." I finished the poem. There was no use at trying to stop the tears now. I knew this was about me.

He wrote this for me.

"what's wrong Ms. Montgomery?" The teacher asked in her nasal voice.

"nothing." I mumbled. My tears were starting to turn in to full fetched sobs. I couldn't take the teachers nasal voice anymore. I just couldn't. I ran out of the classroom. Not pausing to explain everything to the teacher. I just needed to leave. I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls.

After while I heard the door open and close. It was quiet for a few seconds then I heard a hesitant.

"Aria?" I recognized the voice immediately. It was Spencer.

"Aria? Sweetheart where are you?" she sounded panicked. Like for once Spencer didn't know what to do.

"Aria. I know. Okay.. I know everything. And when I say everything I mean it." She sounded desperate. It was weird. Spencer never sounded desperate. I hesitantly unlocked the stall door. And whispered.

"what do you mean when you say everything?" she saw it when I opened the door and immediately came in and put her arms around me.

"I mean EVERYTHING." She whispered in my ear. "A told me." That was enough of an explanation for me. That meant she knew about my baby too. She rubbed soothing circles on my back. and after a while the sobs started to subside.

"when where you going to tell us?" Spencer asked. I took a calming breath.

"This afternoon actually. I had already asked Hanna and Emily. But I didn't see you until lunch and then you acted all weird. And before you ask. Yes my parents know." I started rambling. That wasn't a good sign. I wanted to continue but Spencer shushed me. She had a concentrated look on her face. I could hear it too. A faint buzzing.

My phone.

A little baby for Aria means another big secret. But my pretty little liars. Learn a little lesson from this. 

Fuck high. Get hurt. 

-A

**And another chapter.. yeah I finally decided on the story line.. but I'm not going to tell you.. yeah I'm mean. Sooo.. we know the baby's a girl. But know we have the names. I need help. I was thinking to call her Elizabeth (a plausible full name for Ella) and I decided that her second name should be Carolynn I thought that would be a good name for Ezra's mother.. and because Elizabeth isn't very up to date it would be Lily for short.. **

**Elizabeth means: My god is a vow**

**Carolynn means: free man**

**Lily means: lily (as in the flower.) soo I want something with a beautiful meaning. Not just a popular name.. HELP ME OUT..**

**Love you all! 33**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reading! I love reading reviews.. I know it took me a while to update but I've been busy. (I went to Amsterdam today..=D I went to Lush and bought some stuff and I also went to a concert..=D) and yesterday I had to work.. so I'm really sorry.. but here I am..! I decided on the baby's first name..! Thanks to the awesome the amazing Brucaspurplemonkey. She's really cool you all should check her story! (the places you have come to fear the most) IT'S AWESOME..33**

**LOVE YOU ALL..33**

The message from A hurt. But I knew it was true. I didn't want to think about it anymore, I wanted to focus on the conversation I was going to have that afternoon. By nightfall my friends would know all my secrets.

I didn't return to my class. I went home. I knew I was the only one there so I went straight to my room. I dropped on my bed and started crying.

I must have fallen asleep because I suddenly heard someone banging on the door. I slowly got up walked downstairs and I hesitantly opened the front door. On the porch where my three best friends. They looked nervous and worried. Hanna was the first one who noticed me.

"What took you so long. We were afraid something bad happened to you!" She said. Then she put her arms around me. "My gosh. Aria, you look like crap."

I opened the door further and mumbled a "come in."

They followed me up the stairs and into my room. I dropped on my bed and clutched a pillow to my belly.

"As you might have figured out, I have something to tell you." I said after a few deep breaths. It was completely quiet for a few moments. Spencer gave me an encouraging nudge. When everyone kept quiet I continued.

"There really is no easy way to tell you guys. But I'm pregnant." I was looking them square in the eye, I saw the looks of horror, pity and eventually understanding cross Emily's and Hanna's faces. Spencer put an encouraging arm around me as the other figured it out. Hanna the first one who recovered from the blow. She probably saw how Spencer and I where huddled together and suddenly it clicked.

"YOU KNEW!" She bellowed. "HOW COME SPENCER ALLREADY KNEW AND YOU WAITED SO LONG TO TELL US!" She continued. I was a bit shocked at her reaction. And I wasn't quite sure how to answer it. When I finally conjured up an answer Spencer had beat me to the punch.

"A told me." She said in a matter of fact tone. "I got a message yesterday. And it said that Aria was pregnant. That's why I was acting so weird today. But then you had to read the poem and. Well.. I decided that it was a good thing I already knew. Because you probably would've chickened out by now." She looked right at me. No shame in her gaze. Then I realized she had hit the nail right on the head. I had wanted to chicken out. This was too much to take.

Emily also made her recovery. She asked the question I was fearing the most. I knew the answer but I also knew how they would react. Or at least I thought I knew.

"Are you going to tell Ezra?"She asked in a quiet voice. I took a deep breath and said.

"I am going to try and find him. I don't have his recent address." A tear rolled down my cheek. Suddenly I got hugged by three people. Then I heard a muffled voice say. "We are going to help you."

It was such a simple sentence still it meant so much to me. I started crying and after only a few seconds the other three joined me.

After we all calmed down they started asking other questions. Like how far along I was and how long I had known. I answered them all. After a while Spencer and Emily had to go home for dinner. Hanna stayed behind.

"How are you going to find him?" She asked in a quiet voice. "You don't even know his address."

I took a deep breath. "We always have internet. And I will go to New York myself. If nothing else will do. I just need to find him. He NEEDS to know the truth." Hanna smiled a little smile when she hugged me goodbye after my statement.

"Good to know. Otherwise I would have to force you. He has a right to know." I hugged her back.

"I know." I whispered.

I heard the distant buzzing of my phone. I walked to the kitchen picked up my phone and opened the message.

Told your friends. Didn't you. Well.. Good to see that you three know that pretty little bitches have to stick together. If you kill one. The others will follow. 

-A

**Ok.. so I went to Amsterdam on Tuesday and I posted this on Friday. Sweet Jesus. That's just plain bad. Soooo.. Next update on Monday.. I PROMISE! It's probably going to be the first New York weekend. Or something else.. don't know yet.. Going to sleep now.. I have to work in the morning.. Which sucks because now I started writing again I want to continue… **


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG.. I'm sooooo sorry! You can throw rotten tomatoes at me! Just aim them at the girl with the black hair and the white shirt with the big black circle on it. I can make some stupid excuses.. like the dog ate my notes.. but I don't have a dog.. yeah.. AKWARD! I just had a writer's block.. that's how it is.. nothing more, nothing less.. yeah.. I know I suck! But for all those who reviewed.. **

**I LOVE YOU 333 and I really appreciate the reviews!**

**(this chapter is a HUGE pity party.. yeah.. just felt like writing one!) **

"Hey fatty!" a boy yelled. I just continued to walk. Ignoring the comment. It would get a lot worse. I knew that. My friends supported me and that meant the world to me. I only cared about what they thought. The rest of the world could just go to hell. As my belly grew, the comments just got worse. I just made sure that I had my Ipod with me at all times. So I could just put up the volume and ignore the looks and comments.

I was six months pregnant by now. The first trip to New York was planned and paid for by Spencer. I couldn't hide it anymore. My belly was getting to big. But I was getting pretty good at ignoring the stares and comments. People just put you in a box to fast.

I am pregnant at 16. So I am a slut. That's what it comes down to. I put my Ipod back on. I picked the playlist that I named "Pity Party".

We were on our way to New York. I had my ear buds in. A long way to happy from p!nk was blasting in my ears. My volume was all the way up. So I could successfully block out the outside world. If you changed some words this song basically was the story of my life ..

_One night to you  
Lasted six weeks for me  
Just a bitter little pill now  
Just to try to go to sleep  
No more waking up to innocence  
Say hello to hesitance  
To everyone I meet  
Thanks to you years ago  
I guess I'll never know  
What love means to me but oh  
I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling_

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy

Left my childhood behind  
In a roll away bed  
Everything was so damn simple  
Now I'm losing my head  
Trying to cover up the damage  
And pad out all the bruises  
To young to know I had it  
So it didn't hurt to lose it  
Didn't hurt to lose it  
(Didn't learn to lose it)  
Didn't learn to lose it  
No but oh  
I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way

Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing  
But don't worry about regret or guilt cause I never knew your name  
I just want to thank you  
Thank you  
From the bottom of my heart  
For all the sleepless nights  
And for tearing me apart yeah yeah

It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long….

Before I could listen to all of the song one ear bud was ripped from my ear forcefully. I looked up. With what seemed like a confused look to me. Emily was smiling down at me.

"Come on sleepyhead! Were there!" her face disappeared. I stretched. And got out. My back was extremely sore from the uncomfortable ride here. The others looked freshly washed and everything while I probably looked like a pregnant walking corpse.

Spencer booked us a room in one of the less fancy hotels. You could see still was really expensive. But what wasn't in Spencer's world…

I went to sleep as soon as I saw the comfortable king sized bed.

When I woke up again I went to the main room and started to look around. There was a note on the table that said.

_Getting some pizza. Be back soon. Love E, S and H_

The suite had two separate bedrooms. Both had a king sized bed. Spencer and I would share one room while Emily and Hanna shared the other. There also was a small living space with a couch and to comfy looking chairs. We had to share a bathroom but that really wasn't a big problem.

I just laid down on the couch and pushed the ON button on the remote. The tiny TV went on.

I just flicked through channels until I saw a old family guy episode. I decided to just watch that. Although I probably watched it before. I didn't really pay attention. I just put my head on the pillow and stared at the TV. The sound was just a faint buzzing.

After a little while my friends came back. We ate some pizza and talked a little. Cleaned up a bit and then we decided to just call it a night. We would start the search the next day.

When I checked my phone the next morning I noticed I had one message.

Left town.. Didn't you.. My dear.. Haven't you all learned nothing. You can run but you can't hide.

-A

This message didn't freak me out as much. I was getting used to her taunting threatening messages.. They have been going on for almost 8 months now. What do you expect?

When I came out of my room Emily and Spencer where already on the couch. Dressed and ready for breakfast.

"Where's Hanna?" I asked. They looked up.

"Shower." They said in unison. Sounding very bored.

"How long ha.." I didn't even get to finish that question.

"45 minutes." Spencer said. I just stood there. 45.. In the shower.. What was she doing?

I didn't notice I voiced the last question until Emily answered.

"Her hair, make-up, shaving her legs.. all that good stuff.."

"wow." Was the only thing I could say.

I just went back to my room and got dressed. Putting on a black dress, some dark purple leggings and my army boots. Quickly grabbing my leather jacket because it probably would be chilly outside.

When I came into the room I noticed that Hanna was still missing so the bathroom was still preoccupied. I decided to just brush my hair and let it fall down my back.

I sat down on one of the chairs. Noticing they were not a comfy as they looked. Ignoring that fact I started to just stare at the wall.

10 minutes later Hanna finally decided to leave the bathroom. When Emily and Spencer saw her they just simply stood up and walked to the door. We followed.

Breakfast was quiet and fast. Then we left for the day.

After walking around for an hour we went to a Starbucks. I ordered a tea and a slice of raspberry cake. I was craving really craving a slice of raspberry cake. With peanut butter on top.

Thank goodness for the fact that I had been craving for peanut butter allot lately. So I just carried around a jar in my bag.

After we went to Starbucks we went to some of the more crowded areas, Searching for Ezra. Holding pictures and asking random people if they knew "this man". It felt so impersonal. But we didn't know what other way there was. We searched the internet. But we just couldn't find his address there where over 100 Ezra's in Manhattan alone. That was a search without an end.

I was just showing a men Ezra's picture when something in my peripheral vision caught my eye. My breath caught in my throat.

No it couldn't be..

**Little cliffie.. I decided you DESERVED a longer chapter.. yaknoow.. after the long wait.. I don't know when I will be able to update again.. today was my first day at school.. It was fun.. but school is just really time consuming.. I will see when the next update will beeeeeeeee..**

**Lots of love333**

**RuthCullen**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK.. I feel really bad about myself right now.. I haven't updated since.. LAST MONTH.. which is really long.. but I have been really busy. I hate to admit it. But school sucks.. Hell. I love what I am doing. But the homework is KILLING me. I go home eat, do my homework and I go to bed. Yeah.. But I got my laptop today.. so I'll be writing when I go to school and when I come back I will be writing too.. This prospect makes me happy.. =D **

**I love all of you.. Even the ones that say my English is bad.. I know it isn't the best.. but I'm from the Netherlands.. So it's NOT my first language.. And if I make a mistake.. tell me.. So I can learn..=D**

It couldn't be Ezra.

No.. It really couldn't be..

Not when he was kissing some one else. This some one else was a girl with long blond hair. So not Ezra's type.

I just couldn't stop staring at the kissing pair.

After a few moments they broke the kiss. The girl walked away. Then I noticed her obviously pregnant belly.

God no. No. No. NO.

If it was Ezra I was going to kill myself. I couldn't deny it any longer. So I looked at the guy.

The same dark shade of hair.

Then I noticed something was of. The eye. Ezra's where a breathtaking blue. These where a chocolate brown shade.

My body relaxed. I didn't realize until now that I was holding my breath. My knees couldn't support my weight anymore. They buckled under me and I fell to the ground. I was waiting for the hard cool surface of the pavement tiles. It took me a while to notice two arms where around me. They cradled me against the unfamiliar body.

The last thing I heard before I lost my conscious was a familiar voice.

"Aria."

And I felt the arms pulling me closer to his body.

**Oooooh.. oh nooo.. who is Aria's savior.. You don't have to wait long.. just click the next button.. Otherwise your to early..=P I'm going to write it now. And it's gonna be a hell of a lot longer that this piece of crap. Aria just has one of her hormonal surges. She's really annoying, she just doesn't wanna be written.. But I'm gonna try something different the next chapter. Tell me if you like it..=D**


	9. Chapter 9

**The only thing I am going to say is.. Please no more death threats.. I am to young to die. =D**

**Maybe it's time for a little disclaimer.. probably.. pretty little liars isn't mine.. yeah it still makes me cry. **

UnknownPOV:

I would recognize that long dark brown hair anywhere.

Aria.

I was so shocked to see her. I wanted to run away. I wanted her to have a normal live. Yet I was to captivated by her very appearance to walk away.

I just couldn't bring myself to turn around and walk out of her live yet again.

He was just staring at her, until he noticed something was wrong. Her knees buckled and she was falling to the ground. He rushed to her. Catching her. And cradling her in his arms.

He pushed his nose into her hair just to try and memorize the scent. He was sure she was going to push him away.

He looked at her face. Her eyes where closed. He couldn't help himself. The only thing he could do was whisper her name.

"Aria.."

A faint smile graced her lips.

I carried her to a bench and sat down with her cradled in my lap. Her friends noticed something was wrong and started to look for her. After a little while they noticed me. It must have looked pretty weird to an outsider. A grown man sitting on a park bench, cradling a unconscious girl and crying like a baby.

I just kept staring at her face. I loved her. I couldn't deny it any longer. She was my life.

My whole existence.

I didn't move until I felt her stirring in my arms. My hold grew tighter because I knew I had to let her go soon.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. We kept staring at each other. That was until she put her arms around my neck and kissed me. Square on the mouth.

We broke our kiss and she sighed my name.

" Ezra."

**Another shorty.. but hey.. cheer up Ezra's back.. sooo.. I want to continue but I can't it's really late and I have to get up very early.. I love school SOO MUCH..=D getting up at quarter past six in the morning and get home at quarter to six at night.. only to find a shitload of homework.. I LOVE IT!**

**I love you all.. thank you for reading/ reviewing. It makes me unspeakably happy! **

**Lots of Love!**

**X ruthcullen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tadadadaaaaa.. the writing bug bit me.. that's a good thing.. I guess.. **

**Thank you for reviewing! It makes my day!.**

AriaPOV:

I opened my eyes.

Two beautiful blue eyes looked back at me. They where so familiar.

They where Ezra's.

I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss him.

I didn't want to stop and think I just went for it. I kissed him on the mouth. He didn't push me away I hoped that was a good sign.

As we broke apart I couldn't help but whisper his name.

" Ezra."

It sounded so right. I felt complete for the first time in months.

I put a hand on my belly.

As I placed it there I felt a faint kick. Not the usual tud on the inside but I felt it throught my belly on my hand.

A look of wonder crossed my face. It was the first time I really felt my baby.

I looked at Ezra again. He looked confused.

Oh god. He didn't know.

His eyes traveled down my body. Stopping at the place I had put my hand.

He stared at it for a few seconds. Then he lifted his hand and put it on top of mine.

He knew it was his.

I couldn't help but cry. I love them so much.

" is it mine?" he asked in a small voice. I know he knows it's his baby. But he just had to be certain.

" yes.. She's yours." I couldn't look at him. Afraid that he we would go away. That maybe it was just a weird dream.

He was quiet for what seemed to be a really long time. When he finally said something it was everything I hoped for. Maybe even more.

"She..?" I could hear the wonder and the excitement in his voice. He wanted her just as much as I did.

I finally dared to look up. He was staring at me. There was so much love in his eyes. I just had to kiss him.

**Dum Dum Dum.. that was yet another chapter.. I suck at writing long chapters.. Don't judge me.. I just wanted to get this up before I fall asleep.. sooo.. I'm gonna sleep.. and then tomorrow maybe some more EzraPOV..? tell my if you would like that.. **

**Thanks for reading/ reviewing.. **

**I love you all..!**

**XruthCullen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DumDumDum.. it's a new chapter.. Jipieeeee.. so.. This is going to be Ezra POV.. I like writing Ezra.. He's as cute as a button! And he's easy to write.. Well compared to moody pitty party Aria.. Ezra is a cakewalk.. **

**Happy Reading..**

**Disclaimer: I googled it.. pretty little liars.. Still not mine.. =( **

Ezrapov:

I was having a baby with the girl I loved. It was everything I wanted.. Heck even more! The only problem was that this girl was still just sixteen and she was my ex-student. The people in Rosewood where pretty conservative, at least they made me think that about them. Maybe my assumption was completely wrong. Who knows. I only lived there for half a year.

I just hugged Aria. Not knowing what to say. Just doing what I thought was right. I kissed her forehead and then I just stared at her face. She turned her head up. She was asking the question that I knew we where both dreading the most.

"Can we go somewhere quiet. I think we really need to talk." I sighed.

"Yeah. We can go to my place. It's only two blocks away." I looked down. She nodded. There was a awkward pause.

"Do you think you can walk? Otherwise I can carry you." She let out a small chuckle.

"I think I can manage." She stood up. " yep. Everything is working just fine." She looked at her friends.

" I'm so sorry guys. But I think Ezra and I really need to figure this out together.." she didn't want to continue. She really didn't want to hurt her friends.

"We can go back to the hotel..?" Hanna began not sure what to say or do.

"Or we can go shopping.." The other girls looked at Emily. Not really believing that she just said that.

"Bu-. But you hate shopping." Spencer said.

"It's New York. And I think I can survive one shopping trip." Emily said.

" Okay. It's decided. We are going to shop." Hanna looked really exited.

All three of the girls hugged Aria, after that they left. Aria turned to face me. She offered me her hand. "If you would be so kind to show me the way." I took her hand and started to walk.

After a little while we reached my apartment building. We entered. Aria sat down on my couch while I was fixing us something to drink.

When I finished I walked to the couch. I looked at Aria. And then I paused for a moment. She was beautiful. Not just beautiful but utterly breathtaking. She had that whole pregnancy glow. I snapped out of my reverie and walked the remaining distance. I gave Aria her drink and sat down next to her.

After a while I just had to say something.

"So this is kind of awkward." I said. She chuckled.

"yeah. Kind of awkward really covers the situation." She said. We looked at each other. Aria started to giggle. The giggle soon turned into full fletched laughing. I couldn't help but join.

Once we calmed down we just looked at each other. Memorizing each others faces, I wanted to remember everything. Every freckle, every eye lash and every plane of her gorgeous face.

But we really had to figure this out. If Aria let me I really wanted to be part of my daughters life.

My daughter. I was going to be a father.

Am I ready to do this. I impregnated my 16 year old girlfriend who was also my student and I left her because I was scared.

Aria and my daughter deserved so much more. They didn't deserve the 26 year old teacher that couldn't cook even if his live depended on it. But I was selfish and I already loved my daughter. I sighed and said.

" So what's next…"

**jippie.. a little cliffie.. so I went from pity party Aria to pity party Ezra.. Oh noes.. I'm so cruel..! I will be writing as much as possible but my schedule is killing me. I'm going to sleep now but I really just wanted to post this before I went to bed!.**

**Love you lots!.**

**Xruthcullen**


	12. Chapter 12

**What's this? Well, I do believe it's called an update! Yes I am shocked too! But you lovely people are kind of like my new years resolution. And I love all you lovely people so much so here's an update. Even though it's waaaaaay overdue. But I hope you'll enjoy it anyways!**

**So happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah! Pretty Little Liars is totally mine! What it's not.. Well damn!**

**Oh! This starts of just after the conversation from the last chapter! I'm not that great of a conversation writer!**

AriaPov:

Once Ezra and I started talking we couldn't be stopped. The next time I looked at the clock I noticed it was already 7 in the evening. We had been talking for over 3 hours! I looked back at Ezra. He was staring again. His expression made me giggle. He had this big goofy grin and his eyes were dreamy. I waved my hand in front of his eyes. It didn't work.

" Ezra? Hello earth to Ezra!" Still no change in his expression. "Ezra? Are you there?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He looked startled.

"Wha- What where you saying again?" He looked so confused and it was just so adorable I couldn't help but giggle. Now he looked even more confused. And I started laughing even harder. He finally understood why I was laughing and sniggered a bit. Looking at his hands in embarrassment he said.

"I was staring again, wasn't I?" I had calmed down a bit and chuckled before I answered.

"Maybe a bit, this is what? The seventh time?" He looked at me again. Smiled and said.

"Well, I missed you a lot and you just look so damn beautiful I can't really do anything but stare." I giggled feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You know that's like really, really, really cliché?" He smirked.

"Oh, I know. But it's still the truth." He kissed my cheek got up from the couch and stretched his back. He looked at the clock.

"Damn! You should probably call your friends. They may be wondering where you are, maybe they already send out a search party." I thought about it for a second.

"Yeah maybe that's a good idea. Knowing Hanna she may have already called the FBI." He chuckled. And walked to the kitchen. I walked to the hall and got my phone out of my purse. I unlocked the screen.

6 missed calls and 8 text messages. I deleted the calls knowing that about 2 would be from Emily and Spencer and that the other 4 would be from Hanna. I looked at the messages 1 from Emily, 2 from Spencer and 4 from Hanna. They all where just variations of the same concept.

_Aria. Where are you? Are you still at Ezra's? If you read this please call where worried! _

Every text was a little more frantic then the one before, I chuckled. I opened the last one. My blood turned cold when I when I saw who send it.

Unknown number.

I opened it with trembling fingers and a heavy heart.

_Well, well. It looks like my little liars sought the refuge of New York. They don't call it the city of lies for nothing…_

_- A_

I sighed. Thank goodness that it wasn't to bad this time. But it was worrisome that A knows that we are in New York. I pressed delete and quickly called Hanna. Knowing she would pick up the quickest.

"Thank god you're okay Aria! You had us all worried! Where are you?" I smiled a bit. Typical Hanna.

"I'm still at Ezra's. We started talking and kind of lost track of time." She sighed. I heard Emily and Spencer quietly whispering in the background. Hanna Sighed.

"Well.. Okay. But you could have texted us. We were really worried!"

"I know. But my phone was in my bag. And I had it on silent. So I didn't hear any of the texts. And.. Hanna… could you please hold for a second Ezra wants to ask me something."

I turned around to face Ezra.

"Hey. Do you want something to drink?" I chuckled.

"You just interrupted a phone call just to ask me if I was thirsty?"

"Well, yeah I kind of did.." He looked at me with this really cheesy crooked grin on his face. It was really cute.

"I'll have a water please." I smiled in return and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

Then I heard a throat clearing on the phone. I quickly put my phone to my ear again. Just in time to hear Hanna screech.

"SHE IS TOTALLY MAKING OUT WITH HIM RIGHT NOW!" I snorted.

"Really Hanna? You know that subtlety is not really your strong suit." I could hear Ezra's snort in the kitchen.

"Well thank you for the compliment miss sarcasticpants!" I could hear laughing in the background. And I heard Spencer yell.

"Really good comeback Hanna!" I let out a laugh.

"I totally agree with Spencer on this one Han. Not your best." She let out a huff in frustration.

"Well you seem happy again." My smile grew.

"Yeah you're right. I am happy again." When I said this I felt to arms encircle around me from the back and I felt a kiss being pressed in the crook of my neck.

"And does Fitzie have anything to do with this?" Hanna asked.

"Really Hanna.. Fitzie? And you bet he does." I felt Ezra kissing my neck again and whispering into my ear.

"I bet he does what?" I felt him smirk. I knew he already knew the answer.

"Oh, I don't know.. Maybe he can figure it out for himself." I said coyly and I stepped out of his embrace and I sat back down on the couch.

"Aria.. I really hope you were talking to Ezra. Otherwise I would have you committed." Hanna said. I laughed. She must not have heard Ezra's whispering. In the meantime Ezra sat next to me on the couch and he put his arm around me. I leaned in to him.

"But enough about me and Ezra. What about dinner? Maybe we can meet up somewhere and eat together?" Hanna was silent.

"Well.. Aria.. We kind off already ate. You where taking so long we where hungry and.."

"Easy Hanna. I understand! I'm not mad." I looked at Ezra.

"I didn't really think you would be." Hanna said. "But you never know with pregnant woman.."

"Wait. What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, feeling a bit insulted.

" Well." Hanna began not sure of what she had to say. "You know, pregnant woman are hormonal and you never really know how they react.."

"I'm not that hormonal am I?" Hanna was quiet.

"Well you've been kind off depressed lately. Not that much fun to be around actually. A real party pooper."

"Well thank you for those kind words Hanna. But wouldn't you be 'kind off depressed' to? You know when you're boyfriend leaves you and you turn out to be sixteen and pregnant?" I looked at Ezra I saw that his smirk turned into a sad look. I put my hand on his cheek to reassure him.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known! And it would be a lot harder if you had stayed." He smiled at me. It didn't reach his eyes.

I turned my attention back at the phone.

"Wait a second Han. I'm going to put you on speaker so we can talk about what we are going to do." Hanna thought about it for a second before she said

"Okay. I'll put you on speaker too."

I took my phone from my ear and put them on speaker.

"So okay. What are we going to do?" I asked. Before any of the girls could say anything Ezra answered my question.

"Aria and I could order some dinner and I could drop you of at the hotel after that."

I was thinking about it when my stomach rumbled. I chuckled.

"I think that's a yes." Ezra looked at me and asked.

"Where are you staying?" I thought about it for a minute but I couldn't remember the name.

"Hey Spence. Where are we staying again?" I heard some rustling and then Spencer said.

"We are staying at the Manhattan Broadway hotel on 273 West 38th Street." She said.

Ezra was quiet for a second. Then he said.

"You know, that's half way across town. Maybe Aria can stay hear and we will meet up for breakfast tomorrow."

I thought about it for a second.

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea. I am really tired and this way I could get to bed early."

"Then it's settled you stay at Ezra's and we'll text you about breakfast tomorrow. Now go order dinner! I know you Aria and you're probably starving!"

"Okay! I'll hang up and I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Bye!"

"Goodbye Aria! Bye Mr. Fitz. See you both tomorrow!" They said together. Ezra looked at me when he said.

"Bye girls. I'll see you all tomorrow and you can call me Ezra now. I'm not your teacher anymore!" I chuckled. We all said bye one more time and hung up.

I wanted to stand up and put my phone back in my purse but the little girl decided that she didn't get enough attention so she started to dance on my kidneys.

"Oomp!" I said while I plopped back on the couch. Ezra was in panic mode immediately.

"What is it? Is it the baby? Are you hungry? Is it coming to early?" He looked at me the panic evident on his face.

"Calm down you moron! No she's not coming out right now! She just decided to practice the cha-cha on my kidneys." A look of wonder crossed his face.

"Can I feel again?" He asked. I laughed again.

"Do you even have to ask?" With that he put a hand on my belly after a while he even put his head next to his hand and started whispering. He looked me in the eyes. His expression mirrored mine.

We were both blissfully happy.

**Well that's it. No I'm not even close to done with this story. It's just the end of the chapter! I will be updating again soon. I found my inspiration again. I don't know when or where but it just hit me!**

**I changed the first name. I liked my first choice, which was Adaya. It's an Indian name, which means: Precious gem. I loved it when I first found it and I still do. But I don't think it's right for this baby. So I found another name. I will give you a hint! And if you guess it right I will answer one question you have. Maybe it's about this story or about the plot. Anything you would want to ask me. So here are the hints:**

**I recently saw the movie THOR. The name is used in this movie. **

**It's got something to do with the name Elizabeth.**

**(Oh please don't leave it in an anonymous review. That way I can't get back at you and if you are correct I can't contact you and answer your question. Which would be sad!)**

**So good luck and if you are the lucky winner I will contact you!**

**Thank you for reading, I love you all and I appreciate your commentary!**

**See you next time!**

**Xx IamRUTHless**


End file.
